


Innocent Until Proven Guilty

by Bookara



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Courtroom Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is arrested for the attempted murder of Sammi Gallagher. With a bad attitude and lack of money it's near impossible to find a lawyer who will represent him...until Annalise Keating. With the help of her student Connor Walsh, Mickey may just be able to get out of this mess.





	Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!  
> I haven't posted a work in a while but I wrote this one a couple months back and wanted to share it. I mixed my two favorite fandoms into one big angsty fluffy mess  
> I hope you all enjoy this!! Sorry it's all in one chapter I felt it would be easier to read  
> Comment/Kudo to tell me if you liked it! If I get positive responses I'll post more of my fan fictions!!  
> Thank you for reading!

“Attempted murder?” Asher flipped the file over in his hand as he made a weird face at it. “So he didn’t actually kill anyone?”  
“That is what attempted means,” Michaela muttered under her breath.  
“Seems like another dud,” Laurel said as she sipped a coffee and adjusted herself in the chair she was occupying.  
“Maybe he had a good reason to try and kill…Sammi Gallagher,” Wes read off the file and held up her picture.  
“It’s okay to kill as long as it’s for an acceptable reason, isn’t that right Wes?” Connor smiled at him.  
Laurel kicked his leg that was resting on the table and gave him a hard glare, “stop it.”  
“How’d he even try to kill her?” Connor asked as he picked up the mug shot on the table. “And what kind of name is Mikhalio?”  
“Says he roofied her and…” Michaela trailed off as she blinked her eyes in confusion before speaking slowly, “put her body in a storage crate.”  
“Looks like it isn’t his first time at the rodeo,” Asher picked up a piece of paper and shook it, “juvie record.”  
“He even looks like a thug,” Connor passed the mug shot to Michaela who nodded in agreement.  
“So we’ll clean him up, have him wear nice clothes, look like a model citizen and say how sorry he is,” Laurel suggested as she took the picture from Michaela.  
“You call that a good idea?” Annalise scoffed as she made herself apparent in the room. “The janitor could have came up with a better plan than that.”  
Laurel looked down at her coffee cup and frowned as Annalise fully entered the room.  
“I gave this case to you because I thought you could handle it, don’t make me regret it,” she snapped as she crossed her arms.  
“Who’s leading the case?” Michaela asked as Annalise turned to look at her.  
“I’m gonna let the client chose.”  
“What?”  
“We’re going to the prison in an hour, be ready.”  
“An hour?” Michaela mouthed to Laurel with wide eyes.  
Connor frowned and stood up, walking over to Oliver’s desk.  
As soon as the door closed behind Annalise the room erupted into complains and flying papers. Oliver was typing lightning fast as Connor leaned over him. Michaela was on speed reading mode, analyzing every paper at her disposal. Asher was staring at every picture in the file, holding up the picture of Sammi and determining she looked like Bonnie. Laurel and Wes decided on having some kind of unspoken team and were huddled over a stack of pages from the file.  
One thing you learned quickly from working with Annalise Keating was how to think quickly.

Annalise had everyone gathered in the small hallway before the door leading to the room the client was waiting in and talking in hushed voices.  
“Asher’s first,” Annalise said as she nodded her head toward the door. “The rest of you, go sit down there, as a lawyer you have to learn how to deal with not knowing what the competition is going to say. Whoever Mr.Milkovich tells me he likes the most will be assigned the case.”  
Asher held his briefcase tighter and stepped into the room as the rest of the five dispersed.  
“Ten bucks says he blows it,” Laurel whispered to Michaela as they sat down on a bench.

“Dude are those real?” Was Asher's first question as he sat down across from the client and motioned to his knuckle tattoos of ‘fuck u-up’.  
The client rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning back in his chair and muttering, “I’m never fuckin getting out of here.”  
Asher looked embarrassed for a moment but recovered by clearing his throat. “That's not true. I can get you out of here Mikhalio.”  
The expression that crossed his face was downright terrifying. “Call me that again and I'll break your entitled fucking face. It's Mickey.”  
Asher suddenly smiled and motioned to himself. “Entitled! Exactly! That's why I should represent you, it's like reverse racism. You're a thug, I'm an entitled rich white boy, I could win the jury over.”  
Mickey looked at him with a look of almost pure shock, “this is a fuckin joke right? This is not who they actually sent in to defend me?”  
Asher swallowed hard and slowly stood up from the chair, “yeah I'm just gonna…”  
Mickey rolled his eyes as Asher fled the room.

Laurel slid the ten dollar bill into her pocket as she went into the room and sat across from Mickey.  
Mickey looked her over and huffed, “please tell me you actually have a few fuckin brain cells.”  
Laurel nodded and sat down, “why'd you try and kill Miss Gallagher?”  
Mickey snorted and shook his head, “the bitch had it coming and she ain't a Gallagher.”  
Laurel frowned, “you need to act like you're sorry, get the jury to forgive you.”  
“But I'm not sorry.”  
“You have to make them think you are or there's no chance you’re getting out.”  
Mickey shrugged and shook his head, “I'm not apologizing.”  
“Do you even want to get out of here?”  
Mickey craned his neck to look at the door, “I thought you guys were supposed to be the fuckin best lawyers or whatever.”  
“It could work if you couperat-”  
Mickey cut her off by waving his hand around, “not happening princess.”  
Laurel snapped her mouth shut and sighed as she stood up.  
Mickey huffed out a sharp laugh and looked at her with an amused smirk, “battin your eyelashes and saying sorry may work in your world but lemme tell ya, we come from two very fuckin different places.”  
Laurel slammed the door a little too hard on her way out.

“You gotta actually be fuckin with me,” Mickey mumbled as Michaela sat across from him.  
“Is there a problem?” she snapped as his lips curled up in a smile.  
“Only if you make one.”  
Michaela took in a deep breath and folded her hands on the table, “we can argue it was self defence.”  
Mickey scrunched up his face in confusion, “self defence?”  
Michaela nodded, “we say Sammi was trying to attack you, that you did what you had to do to protect your life.”  
Mickey thought for a moment then huffed and shook his head, “no.”  
“No?!” Michaela's voice rose slightly.  
Mickey drummed his fingers on the table and gave her a bored look, “why are you still fuckin sitting here?”  
“Listen,” Michaela lowered her voice and leaned forward on the table. “I'm the best chance you have of getting out of here. The rest of them out there…” she thrusted her finger in the direction of the closed door, “they can't do what I can.”  
Mickey raised his eyebrow, “you think you can intimidate me?”  
Michaela’a expression faltered.  
Mickey put his hands flat on the table and leaned toward Michaela, “now you listen prom queen, it's my ass on the line and if you think I give a shit about whatever fuckin ass high horse you hold yourself on you're batshit crazy.”  
Michaela was hands down furious as she abruptly stood up, “no one's going to help you if you're not going to let them.”  
Mickey held his middle finger up and grinned, “I never asked you to.”  
“He's a hopeless case,” Michaela declared as she shut the door behind her and flopped down on the bench next to Laurel, “I don't know why we're even trying with him.”  
Annalise just smiled and pointed to Wes, motioning for him to go in. “You underestimate how much I like a challenge.”

Mickey was tracing the letters on his fingers when Wes took the seat across from him.  
He took a deep breath and bit his lip. “I'm gonna be honest I really don't have anything worth your time prepared.”  
Mickey glanced up at him then back down at his fingers and huffed, “doesn't really matter.”  
“It matters,” Wes insisted as Mickey shrugged.  
Wes looked at the table and ran his fingers over a small crack, “accidents happen.”  
Mickey laughed at that, “it wasn't an accident, I did what they say I did.”  
“You talk like you don't want to get out of prison,” Wes pointed out as Mickey rolled his eyes.  
“Of course I wanna get out, I just know a hopeless case when I see one. You've seen my record, I'm a thug and if they look up who my dad is….don’t waste your time.”  
“You still have a chanc-,” Wes started but Mickey practically growled, cutting him off.  
“Just get out of here, your kicked puppy look and unrealistic optimism is makin me lose my fuckin mind.”  
“I hope you get out Mickey,” Wes said as he got up and left.

Mickey was already agitated and annoyed when Connor walked in. He saw Mickey's grumpy expression and sat down quietly. “Don't worry, I’m the last one.”  
“I get douchey white boy, rich bitch, prom queen, kicked puppy and now fuckin Ken Doll...Keating must really hate me huh?”  
Connor let out a small laugh, “I'm pretty sure she hates everyone.”  
“She's intense.”  
“That's one way to put it,” Connor's lips curled up in a half smile.  
“Alright so what's your pitch?” Mickey asked as he adjusted himself in his chair.  
“Gotta be honest, I’m kinda winging it here.” Connor paused for a moment before looking at Mickey. “What did Sammi do to provoke you?”  
Mickey shrugged but it was clear he knew the answer to that question.  
“It's just us in here,” Connor pointed out.  
Mickey looked at him skeptically and tugged on his bottom lip with his thumb.  
Connor waited, glancing at Mickey who was chewing on his lip like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
It was silent for a few moments before Mickey took a breath and huffed, “she fucked with family.”  
“It said in the police report you were running when they caught you but it doesn't say you resisted arrest.”  
“Wasn't running from the police,” Mickey stated as he met Connor’s gaze.  
Connor thought for a moment and an a hand through his hair, “I have a feeling Sammi isn't as innocent as she says she is.”  
“She chased me with a fucking gun! I didn't even plan on killing her! It's not my fault I’m shit at taking pulse! We were just gonna hurt her a little bit, make it clear that she couldn't touch Ia-,” Mickey stopped suddenly and snapped his mouth shut like he'd been caught.  
“You we're gonna say a name, who did Sammi try and hurt?”  
Mickey visibly paled and clenched his fists, “fucking forget it you can't get hi-,” he stopped again and shook his head. “Get out.”  
“Mickey just tell me the nam-”  
“I said get the fuck out!”  
“I never actually told you my pitc-”  
“I'm fucking done talking to you!”  
Connor nodded and got up, leaving the room quietly as Mickey panicked in his chair.  
Mickey could throw him out but Connor was gonna find out what he was tying so hard to hide.

Part 2:

“You know when you said you had ‘urgent business’ for me to attend to back at the apartment I assumed it would involve less clothes,” Oliver stated as he opened up his laptop and logged in.  
Connor smirked and flopped down next to him on their couch, “your reward involves less clothes.”  
Oliver shook his head but couldn’t stop the small smile on his lips as he typed away. “What am I even looking for?”  
“Remember the client from yesterday?”  
“The one with the juvie record longer than the list of secrets you keep from me?”  
Connor glared at him but nodded. “He let something slip yesterday when we were talking, it was the beginning of a name. There’s someone he’s hiding.”  
Oliver nodded and got to work. Connor let his head rest on Oliver’s shoulder, pretending to be watching but honestly just waiting for his boyfriend to show him what he’s found.  
After a few minutes Oliver lightly shook his shoulder. “Hey Con, look at this.”  
Connor looked at the laptop screen and sat upright to read the words better. “Oh my god that’s his dad?”  
Oliver shrugged and scrolled down. “I’d assume so, his prison record is impressive but look at this part.” Oliver pointed to a part on the screen that contained a police report from his most recent arrest. “It says he brutally beat his son in a bar after he came out to everyone.”  
“Mickey’s gay?”  
“He’s probably not very open about it, I mean with a dad like that I wouldn’t be either.”  
“He said something else that was kinda weird too. He said Sammi wasn’t actually a Gallagher. Look her up.”  
Oliver closed his tab and started a new one, the clicks of the keyboard being the only noise between them.  
“Well there’s a lot of Gallaghers,” Oliver stated as he blew up a picture of a family.  
“Sammi isn’t in the picture.”  
“There’s more,” Oliver said as he started flipping through an album.  
“Wait stop!” Connor shouted as something in a picture caught his eye.  
Oliver stopped on a picture of a bunch of boys, there was a little dark boy being held by an older looking guy, a younger kid holding some type of firecracker and at the edge of the picture a redhead with his arm around a short boy who was holding the middle finger in front of his face.  
“That’s Mickey,” Connor pointed to the thug.  
“Are you sure?”  
He nodded, “I can tell by the knuckle tattoos.”  
“Maybe the redhead is his boyfriend.”  
“What’s his name?”  
Oliver clicked on the screen. “Ian Gallagher.”  
“That’s him!” Connor grinned then stopped and squinted at the screen. “Wait Ollie are you on facebook?”  
“....no.”  
“Some great hacker you are!” Connor threw a pillow at him.  
Oliver grinned and threw it back. “I’m just smarter than you cause I actually thought to check facebook.”  
“Shut up and come here.”

“Pretty sure you’re getting the case,” Wes said as they waited in the classroom fro Annalise to come back with the information.  
“Me why?” Connor asked as he made himself comfortable in a chair.  
“You were in the room the longest.”  
Connor shrugged, “yeah well I pissed him off.”  
Michaela laughed, “pretty sure that air pisses him off.”  
Connor opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as the door swung open and Annalise walked in.  
“Mr.Milkovich made it clear which one of you he hated the least.” she turned to Connor and smiled. “Congratulations Mr.Walsh.”  
“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Connor stated as he stood up and grabbed his coat. “We won’t get anywhere unless I can get him to talk.”  
The remaining four glanced at Annalise with questioning expressions. The professor just shrugged as the door shut behind Connor.  
“It’s his case.”

Connor sat down across from Mickey who was in cuffs this time. He saw Connor looking at them and scowled.  
“Why’d you pick me?”  
Mickey shrugged, “least fuckin irritating one.”  
Connor pulled out his phone and unlocked it, bringing up a picture and sliding it across the table.  
Mickey looked down at it, his face scrunching up in confusion, “who’s that?”  
“That’s Oliver.”  
“Am I supposed to car-”  
“He’s my boyfriend.”  
Mickey’s expression hardened as he looked away from the phone. Connor swiped over to the next picture, it was of them laying on the couch, out of focus and blurry but Oliver was smiling and Connor was kissing his cheek.  
Mickey’s face softened slightly, “why are you showing me these?”  
“It’s not fair that you’re the only one who’s expected to share stuff, it’s only fair if I do too.”  
Mickey was silent for a while before clearing his throat and giving Connor a slight nod. “Uh ‘s nice...the picture I mean.”  
Deciding Mickey wasn’t going to willingly open he up, he tried a different approach.  
“Yeah? Got pictures like that with Ian?”  
Mickey froze, resembling a deer in headlights.  
“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me everything.”  
“H-how...he’s not…,” Mickey stammered before taking a breath and slumping down in his chair.  
“Did Sammi try and hurt him?”  
Mickey scoffed and focused his gaze on his lap, “he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“He means something to you.”  
Mickey’s expression softened, “course he does.”  
“Why’d you try to hide him?”  
“I don’t want him involved.”  
“But you could use him as a witness, he could help you win the case.”  
Mickey shook his head, “no.”  
“Micke-”  
“He’s bipolar, they’ll call him crazy, I ca...I can’t put him through that.”  
“He could still testif-”  
“He fuckin dumped me alright?” Mickey blurted out, it almost looked like it pained him to say it. They were silent for a moment until Connor broke the silence.  
“Oliver dumped me twice.”  
Mickey didn’t respond so Connor kept going.  
“I don’t even remember when it turned into more than sex. You plan for it to be just casual but feelings somehow slip in there and then you can’t get their stupid face out of your head. I even brought him flowers because some drunk girl in a bar told me to.”  
He could see a small smile form on Mickey’s face. “That’s really gay man.”  
Connor laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “I threw them out before I gave them to him.”  
Mickey paused before taking a breath and asking softly, “did he forgive you?”  
Connor nodded, “both times.”  
“I did it for him you know. She got the army to take him away, to like army prison or some shit. He didn’t even do anything to the bitch…”  
Connor listened to every detail that Mickey spilled out to him, building the case in his head.  
He honestly wasn’t exactly sure why Mickey chose him, he probably would never know the answer to that but he was sure of one thing, he was getting Mickey Milkovich out of prison.

Part 3:

“It’s a dud case! Get over it Connor!” Laurel laughed as she leaned over the table to grab something from Asher’s hands who stuck his tongue out at her.  
“It’s not a dud! He doesn’t deserve to go to jail guys,” Connor protested as he crossed his arms. None of them were taking it seriously.  
“He roofied some girl and sent her out of state in a storage container, pretty sure that’s worth at least a time-out,” Michaela snickered as she leaned back in her chair and scrolled through her phone.  
Wes was reading through some papers quietly until he scrunched up his face and looked up, “Mickeys’ gay?”  
Laurel’s head popped up, “oh my god that’s why he chose you!”  
“You hit him with your voodoo penis?!” Asher stood up quickly, looking at Connor like he was infected.  
“What? No! I didn’t even know he was gay till last night!” Connor felt the heat rise up to his cheeks as he glanced over at Oliver who was working and not paying any attention to them.  
Michaela followed his eyes and opened her mouth in a silent gasp, “oh my god you did!”  
“I did not!” Connor hissed trying to quiet her.  
“Does Oliver know?” Wes piped up and honestly Connor really wanted to smash him over the head with a trophy when Oliver looked over in their direction at the mention of his name.  
“Does Oliver know what?”  
Connor closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before turning around and facing his boyfriend. “That I showed Mickey pictures of us to get him to tell me about his secret boyfriend because that’s all that happened.”  
Oliver flushed which made Connor smile then turn back to the four.  
“So before you assume I’m cheating maybe let me talk.”  
Michaela looked at Laurel as they exchanged some sort of amused look between themselves.  
“Hey why don’t you just call the mystery boyfriend?” Wes asked.  
“Mickey said he didn’t want to get him involved.”  
Wes shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can’t call him. Maybe get him to come see Mickey.”  
It wasn’t a terrible idea.  
Connor sighed and grabbed his phone off the table. “You’re right. It can’t hurt to try.”  
Asher gave him a weird look which Connor returned with a glare. “I don’t see you giving out any ideas.”  
Asher put his hands up in surrender as Connor fled to Oliver’s desk and sat on it.  
“Hey Ollie, can you get me Ian Gallagher’s number? I’m gonna see what he knows about Sammi and Mickey.”  
Oliver nodded and started typing on his keyboard.  
Connor watched Oliver’s fingers fly over the keys as if they were in autopilot, smirking slightly at all the bad things he knew those fingers could do.  
“Hey uh Connor?” Oliver started, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
“Yeah?”  
“What pictures did show Mickey?”  
“Remember those ones we took on my birthday?”  
Oliver’s fingers froze. “You did not. Connor I swear I won’t touch you for a week if you di-”  
Connor cut him off as the laugh he was holding back came out. “I’m kidding Oliver, we both had all our clothes on.”  
Oliver lightly shoved his leg with his hand. “Asshole.”  
Conor grinned as Oliver turned the computer screen, letting Connor see a number on it.  
“Thank you.” Connor smiled before pecking Oliver’s lips and typing the number into his phone.  
Mickey was either going to thank him or break his face.

“Is this Ian Gallagher?”  
“Who’s asking?”  
“Connor.”  
The line was silent for a moment before the other guy cleared his throat. “How’d you get my number?”  
“So this is Ian?”  
“Look I don’t know who you are but I’m not looking for anything right now, it was a one time th-”  
Connor quickly cut him off, “woah we didn’t hook up.”  
He heard Ian let out a little breath of relief. “So then who are you?”  
“I’m a defense attorney.”  
Ian went silent for a solid minute before whispering, “is this about Mickey?”  
“Yeah, he doesn’t know I’m calling you. I think we have a chance to win his case but he doesn’t care about getting out. I can’t win the case if he doesn’t work with me.”  
“What do I have to do with it?”  
“He loves you. I’m guessing you’re the only thing he cares about outside that prison. I was hoping you’d come see him.”  
“We broke up...I dumped him.”  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t still care.”  
Ian took a shaky breath. “I shouldn’t have broken up with him. I thought it would be better for him but…he’s it for me.”  
“Come see him Ian, please.”  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“He’s gonna be in jail for years, even though Sammi is more guilty than he is. Just come see him once, I won’t contact you again after that. I promise.”  
Ian was silent again for much longer this time, Connor was about to hang up before he heard Ian speak up again.  
“Text me where you want to meet.”

Part 4:

“Don’t be so nervous,” Oliver mumbled against Connor’s mouth before kissing him and straightening his boyfriend’s tie.  
“But what if he doesn’t show up?”  
“He’s gonna show up.” Oliver smiled reassuringly before pressing his lips to Connor’s again. Connor was smiling when he pulled away.  
“All that’s gonna do is just get me just more worked up.”  
“Well you look good, that’s for sure.”  
Connor shook his head and checked his watch, “I got ten minutes if you wanna…” he looked up and smirked.  
Oliver laughed, “an orgasm isn’t going to help you win your case.”  
“I think I can pose a pretty convincing argument that would prove that false.”  
Oliver rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Connor toward the door. “Go, you don’t want to be late. When you get home you can tell me that argument.”  
“Or I can show you.” Connor grinned as Oliver shook his head and pushed him again.  
“Go!”  
“Okay okay I’m going!” Connor put his hands up in surrender before walking toward the door. Right before he left he turned around, looking back into the apartment. “I love you.”  
Oliver was slightly taken aback but he he couldn’t deny the warmth spreading through his body. “I love you too….now go, you don’t want to keep Ian waiting.”  
Connor smiled and shut the door behind him. Oliver was right, he had a case to win.

Ian Gallagher’s pictures did not do him justice. He looked like he was ripped right out of a magazine. They decided to meet at the Middleton.  
“Ian Gallagher?” Connor asked as he approached the redhead.  
Ian turned to look at him and nodded. “Connor right?”  
“Why don’t we sit down?” Connor motioned to a bench.  
“Yeah okay.” Ian agreed before sitting down. Connor sat next to him, keeping distance between them.  
“We’re meeting Mickey in a half hour, I brought my car so we don’t have to walk, I thought maybe you’d have some questions so you can ask me anything now.”  
Ian nodded and rubbed his hands together. “How is he?”  
“He misses you.”  
Ian closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I just keep feeling like this is such a bad idea but the bigger part of me wants to see him so badly. I visited him once, his wife paid me to see him. It hurt, seeing him behind that glass again.”  
“Why are you trying so hard to cut him out?”  
Ian opened his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t want him to feel like he had to take care of me all the time.”  
“Isn’t that a little unfair? That should be his choice to make don’t you think?”  
Ian was quiet again as he looked around the campus, focusing his gaze on some birds chirping and hopping on the grass.  
“Am I gonna be able to touch him?”  
Connor looked at the redhead, he could see how hard his stare was, like he was internally battling with himself.  
“Last couple of times I went there they had Mickey cuffed, I think the guards are scared of his temper.”  
Ian’s lips curved up slightly at that. “So much for good behavior.”  
Connor laughed and started gathering his things. “We should leave now if we’re gonna get there on time.”  
“You remind me of him,” Ian said as he stood up.  
“Of Mickey?”  
Ian nodded and fixed up his shirt. “Alright let’s go see him.”

Connor was terrified as he opened to the door to the room he was allowed to see Mickey in. Today he wasn’t cuffed to the table which was a good thing. He had Ian wait outside the room, so they didn’t shock Mickey.  
“Hey,” Connor said as he sat down.  
Mickey just nodded in his direction which Connor kinda expected.  
“No cuffs today?”  
Mickey actually smiled at that and held up his wrists. “Like my dad always said, fuck the police. Turns out if you do it my way they reward you.”  
Connor shook his head, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. From the short time he knew Mickey he felt like he figured out his complex personality.  
“I was thinking today we could work on how to present yourself in court, you have to act like you're sorry and you actually want to get out of here. If you make it seem like you don’t care they’ll send you right back to your cell.”  
Mickey shrugged. “I don’t know how to do that.”  
“I think I do.” Connor said as he got up, his heart was pounding as he opened the door. Mickey was either going to react in two ways, positively, or negatively, which would probably result in Connor’s funeral.  
Ian stepped inside and Mickey froze like a deer in headlights. Ian looked at him sheepishly. “Hey Mick.”  
Connor stepped back, shutting the door again and giving the two of them as much space as he could in the small room.  
It was like Mickey’s mood changed in a second. He quickly got out of his chair, pushing it back so harshly it tipped over. He stormed over to Ian and grabbed him by his collar, shoving him roughly against the wall.  
Connor’s eyes widened, he wasn’t going to get a guard yet but if Mickey was trying to kill Ian the least he could do was step in.  
“You fucking idiot!” Mickey shouted as he pressed his chest against Ian’s. “You never fucking visited me!”  
Connor was about to try and pull the small thug off but Ian didn’t look even the least bit scared, which made his assume Ian knew that Mickey wouldn’t hurt him.  
“Couldn’t see you behind the glass,” Ian said softly, looking down at the shorter boy.  
Mickey’s eyes were burning rage as his tattooed knuckles almost turned white from holding Ian’s collar so tightly. “You fucking dumped me!”  
“I shouldn’t have.”  
Mickey stared into Ian’s eyes, looking for some type of lie in the redheads expression.  
“Fuckin missed you,” Mickey mumbled before roughly pressing their lips together.  
Connor was pretty sure they forgot he was there by now but he stayed silent. He was pretty confident in the fact that he’d get punched if he tried to break them apart.  
They were kissing harder now, it was a mess of open mouths, tongues and pure lust but they were too lost in each other to even notice.  
Connor was starting to get uncomfortable by then but thankfully Ian pulled away and wiped his kiss swollen lips.  
Mickey turned around almost instantly. “I told you not to get him involved!”  
“He’s not.” Connor reassured. “He’s here as a part of my team, no one has his name.”  
Ian lightly grabbed Mickey’s wrist. “I want to help.”  
“Sit down we can talk about this.”  
Ian sat down in the only other chair in the room and smirked at Mickey. Mickey grumbled and sat on his lap as his face flushed red.  
“Still doesn’t mean I forgive you firecrotch.”  
Ian smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist.  
Mickey glared at Connor. “Not a fuckin word ken doll.”  
“Why’d you bring him here?” Mickey asked as he tried to discreetly push his back against Ian’s chest.  
“He’s the only one that could motivate you to actually try.”  
Ian nuzzled against the back of Mickey’s neck, pressing small kisses to the soft skin and smirking when he felt Mickey shiver. Ian knew he wasn’t involved in the conversation so he could take full advantage of the boy who was letting him touch him any way he wanted. And hey, who knew Mickey could look so attractive in an orange jumpsuit.  
Mickey nudged Ian with his shoulder. “Quit it you fuckin freak. All because Ken Doll over there is a fag too doesn’t mean he enjoys you being like a giant orange octopus.”  
“Mickey you can’t call other people fags, especially people who are helping get you out of prison.” Ian said as he looked at Connor apologetically.  
“Im serious! He’s got a boyfriend and everything! Showed me pictures!”  
“That doesn’t mean you can call him that!”  
Mickey opened his mouth to retort but Connor cleared his throat. “So, did it work?”  
They both looked at him, dropping their argument.  
“Did what work?”  
“My attempt at motivating you.”  
Mickey turned his head to look at the beautiful redhead wrapped around his waist.  
“Yeah. I think it did.”

Part 5:

“That was awful!” Mickey crossed his arms tightly against his chest and pulled his lips into a tight frown.  
“It was just the first da-” Connor started but was cut off by his very angry client.  
“You said you could get me out of here! You fucking said it!” Mickey snapped as he shoved the table a bit in his fit of rage. The first day of the case going to court was an ultimate fail, the other side pulled every single one of Mickey’s demons out of the closet and laid them all out for display. They made him look like the opposite of the boy Connor had come to know. Sammi testified and absolutely destroyed Mickey’s image, as predicted.  
“Mickey, calm down. What did you expect?! I told you they were going to tear up your criminal record plus the tattoos really don’t help. Eventually you’ll go up on the stand but they basically showed you as a born criminal, I don’t know how much the jury will believe from you.”  
Mickey was quiet as he stared at his lap.  
“You need to let Ian testify.”  
Mickey snapped his head up. “No.”  
“He’s a key eye witness!”  
“I said no!”  
“Why won’t you just let him dec-”  
“No!” Mickey stood up and leaned across the table. “Ian doesn’t get involved. Want me to be a pussy and say it, fine I will, I can’t listen to them call him crazy, I can’t listen to them bring up the stupid club and I’ll commit a fuckin homicide if someone calls him a twink, and it won’t be just an attempt this time.”  
Connor could see where he was coming from, hell he punched a guy in a casino for calling Oliver ugly, but Ian was vital to the case.  
“Please just think about it...does Ian have any siblings that would be willing to testify?”  
Mickey scoffed, “the only ones who don’t want me dead are a teen mom who helped me stuff Sammi in the crate and a kid who suffered from some coke accident when he was a baby.”  
“Don’t mention her...the teen mom I mean, she could go away too, for helping you.”  
Mickey’s face softened and he sat back down. “Don’t let that happen.”  
“You know for a family who you claim hates you, you’d do a lot to protect them.”  
Mickey shrugged and leaned back, making the chair squeak from the shift of weight. “Ian cares about them a lot.”  
“And you’d do anything for Ian Gallagher?”  
Mickey’s silence was confirmation enough.

“Hey Ian, it’s Connor again.”  
“Hey call me back when you can.”  
“It’s Connor, we need to talk.”  
“Ian please return my calls.”  
Connor huffed as his phone went to voicemail for the 5th time. He didn’t bother leaving another message.  
Oliver sat next to him on the couch, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “You’re up late.”  
“So are you.” Connor scooted closer to him on the couch so he could appreciate the warmth Oliver carried with him from being in bed. “Sorry. I tried not to wake you up.”  
Oliver shrugged. “‘s okay...Ian still hasn’t answered?”  
Connor shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, he could feel hot tears stinging behind them. “I’m gonna lose this case.”  
“No you’re not,” Oliver said gently as he pulled Connor into him. “Maybe he’s just busy.”  
“Mickey’s gonna go to jail.” Connor bit his quivering lip and pressed his face into the soft fabric of Oliver’s T-shirt.  
Oliver was really at a loss for what to say so he just rubbed his boyfriend’s back and pretended he couldn’t hear him whimpering and sniffling into his chest.

“Connor there’s someone here for you.” Michaela said as she walked into the classroom.  
Connor looked up at her with a confused expression. “Who?”  
She shrugged. “Redhead, kinda young but kinda hot.”  
Connor’s eyes widened and he shot up of his chair, practically speeding out the door. He hopped down the stairs two at a time and felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw the redhead in the lobby.  
“Ian!” Connor called as he made his way over to him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Sorry I didn’t return your calls.” he looked almost embarrassed about it.  
“Why are you here now then?”  
“I can’t get him out of my head.” Ian let out a small laugh and shook his head. “He’s reckless and unpredictable, I never know when he’s gonna get hauled off to the slammer again and I’d probably be so much better off with a nice stable guy but there’s one thing wrong with every single other guy I date. They’re just not him.”  
“You want to help me win the case?”  
Ian nodded which caused Connor to smile.  
“Are you willing to testify?”

“The defense calls up witness Ian Gallagher.”  
Ian stood up from his seat. He looked good, like he really tried for his day in court. He had on a nice button down and dress pants.  
Mickey on the other hand….if looks could kill Connor would be 10 feet under.  
“I said no!” Mickey hissed under his breath.  
“Trust me, please,” Connor whispered back, honestly a little frightened by the burning hate fire in Mickey’s eyes.  
Connor stood up and walked to the middle of the courtroom. Ian took his seat on the stand and clamped his hands between his knees.  
“What's your relationship to Miss Gallagher?”  
Ian’s gaze flickered to Mickey and he seemed to slightly relax. “She’s my half sister. She was living with us for a little while.”  
“She stayed in the house with you and your family?”  
Ian nodded, “the trailer she had next to our house got taken away by the state so she moved in without invitation.”  
Ian kept switching his focus between Mickey and Connor. It was like Mickey relaxed him but Connor kept him grounded.  
“While Miss Gallagher lived with you did she ever pose a threat to anyone in the house?”  
Ian snorted out a small laugh. “She shot Frank.”  
“And who is Frank?”  
“My dad.”  
“So that would make her Miss Gallagher’s dad too?”  
Ian nodded and played with his hands on his lap. “Yeah she shot him in the arm. In front of my baby brother Liam.”  
“Why’d she shoot him?”  
“He said he didn't need her to take care of him. She flipped out and told him to take it back. He wouldn't so she shot him in the arm. He still wouldn't say he needed her so she shoved salt in the hole.”  
“Did he go to the hospital?”  
“Yeah but Sammi went with him and threatened him if he let the doctors know what really happened. She attacked my younger brother Carl too.”  
“Was the gun she used to shoot Frank the same gun she used to go after Mickey the afternoon he was arrested?”  
Ian’s face fell slightly and he nodded.  
“Can you tell me what happened.”  
“I went out of town for a few days...with my mother. I didn't tell anyone where I was, I really freaked everyone out. When I finally got back I called Mickey, to tell him where I was. He ran to my house the second we hung up.” Ian let out a pained laugh. “I actually dumped him. I told him that it was over between us and then literally out of nowhere Sammi came down the street with a gun. She started chasing after Mickey, who was unarmed. She started shooting at him, screaming how she was gonna kill him. I considered myself done with Mickey Milkovich so I went back in the house but Mickey was arrested shortly after.”  
“Do you know why she wanted to kill him?”  
Ian shrugged. “She says he tried to kill her but that’s not something Mickey would do. He probably just got pills mixed up with mine or someone else's and gave her the wrong one, which she had a bad reaction to.”  
“Why would Mr.Milkovich be handling your pills?”  
A soft smile flickered across Ian’s lips. “He was obsessed with my pills, always made sure I took them on time. He's make sure I ate before I took them. Sammi took pills too. There was a ton in the house.”  
“You said killing someone isn't something Mickey would do. Could you elaborate?”  
“Mickey loved me.” Ian said bluntly. “Everything Mickey did was for me, if he actually tried to kill Sammi, he'd go to jail. He knows if he goes to jail I wouldn't have waited for him. I didn't dump him until the day he was arrested, there's no way he would have done that if he knew there was a chance he'd lose me.”  
Mickey was staring down at the table at this point. Connor couldn't see his expression but he assumed it was better if he didn't.  
“No further questions.” Connor said before turning and sitting down next to Mickey. He didn't move, just kept staring down.  
Connor was gonna be in deep shit when court was dismissed.

“You and Mr.Milkovich were in a romantic relationship?” the lady prosecutor asked Ian as she walked in front of the stand.  
Ian nodded, “we used to be.”  
“How long did that go on?”  
Ian thought for a moment, “on and off for a few years I guess.”  
“So you dated Mr.Milkovich for a few years, dump him on the day he's arrested and now show up to testify against your sister for your ex boyfriend. Is that correct?”  
Ian looked confused for a second. “Are you implying I didn't actually dump Mickey?”  
“No,” she faked innocence. “I'm just wondering, why did you agree to testify today?”  
“Because Mickey Milkovich needs a break.” Ian said, clenching his fist hard against his leg. “Mickey has never had it easy. He was abused by his father for his entire life, was raped by a Russian whore, was forced to raise a child he didn't even want in the first place and now he's getting thrown in jail for possibly 15 years for something he didn't even do. To me that's just not fair. Even if Mickey isn't my boyfriend anymore, that doesn't mean I want to watch him go to jail for the one thing he didn't actually do.”  
The prosecutor looked slightly taken aback. Clearly she was a state appointed lawyer due to Sammi’s financial situation but even she knew when she was beat.  
“No further questions.”

“You go in first, he's gonna try and kill me,” Connor said to Ian as they stood outside the only room he was allowed to speak to Mickey in.  
Ian just smiled and shook his head. “Don't let him fool you, he's tough on the outside but on the inside he's incredibly soft.”  
Connor scoffed. “I can't picture Mickey as soft.”  
Ian smiled again before pushing the door open. “That's because he wants you to think he's cool.”  
Mickey was up and out of his chair before the door was even all the way open. “Connor fucking Walsh I'm going to murde-” he stopped as he realized it was Ian who he was yelling at.  
“Hey Mick.”  
Mickeys expression softened, “how come you're here?”  
“To tell you it was all my idea before you try and murder Connor.”  
“He wasn't supposed to let you testify! I told him not to!”  
“But nothing bad happened did it?”  
“Well no but-”  
“Then it doesn't matter right? Besides, I killed it up there.”  
Mickey softly smiled. “You always do.”  
Ian gently pecked his lips then sat down in the chair again, reaching out his hands to try and get Mickey to sit on his lap again.  
Mickey crossed his arms but did it anyways. “I'm not a baby you know.”  
Ian smirked and held onto Mickey’s hips. “You're my baby.”  
Mickey flushed and elbowed Ian's chest. “Quit it with that gay shit.”  
Connor finally came in the room and sat down. “Is he restrained?”  
“Ha ha.” Mickey rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself in Ian's lap.  
“We did great today guys. Once Mickey gets on the stand, it should be over.”  
“I gotta go up there and do that shit?” Mickey asked as a frown pulled over his lips.  
Ian whispered something in Mickey’s ear which made him grin and settle back against Ian’s chest. “I think I can manage that.”  
Connor looked shocked. “How did you get him to agree so quickly!?”  
Ian just smirked. “Cause I can promise him sex as a reward.”  
Connor actually laughed at that and shook his head. “Okay then help me prep him for the stand. You really gotta refrain from saying fuck.”  
Mickey rolled his eyes. “Fuck that.”  
“Come on Mick, just do what he says.”  
Mickey scoffed. “You both fucking suck.”  
This was going to be impossible.

Part 6:

Connor advised Ian to sit in the middle of the courtroom. He didn't want Ian sitting too close to Mickey, but he needed to make sure Mickey could still see him.  
Ian could calm Mickey down in a way he didn't even think possible.  
Connor’s heart was pounding. He knew Mickey could do it but he was nervous regardless. If you took one look at Mickey, you'd either be terrified or look down on him like he's the scum of the population. Now while Connor thought that at first, now he knew the real Mickey, the actual caring hurt boy underneath his tough tattoos and muscles. Mickey would lay his life on the line for people he cared about and Connor was a firm believer in the fact that a boy like that didn't deserve 15 years in jail for an attempted murder with no evidence. But, it wasn't up to Connor anymore. Now it was up to Mickey.  
“How did you know Miss Gallagher?” Connor asked Mickey as he stood in front of the stand.  
Mickey pulled on his lip with his thumb, a nervous habit Ian told Connor that Mickey had.  
“Uh she was at Ian’s house a lot.”  
“How was the relationship between you two?”  
“I didn’t talk to her much but she hit on me once. Tried to get me to bend her over or somethin. And you know she chased me with a gun,” Mickey mumbled. Connor could practically feel how uncomfortable he was. For someone who spent his life running from law officials, the court house was putting Mickey on edge.  
“And you rejected her?” Connor internally smiled, Mickey was helping his case without even knowing it. He could make the jury believe revenge played a part.  
Mickey nodded. “Well no shit. I like dick as you can tell.” Mickey gestured to Ian and Connor glared at him. Mickey seemed to realize what he just said and sunk in on himself a bit. “I mean yeah.”  
“How would you say Miss Gallagher took that?”  
Mickey shrugged. “She was mad, yelled at me a bit but I didn’t pay much attention to her.”  
“Then can you tell me what happened the night that you allegedly attempted to murder Miss Gallagher.”  
Mickey’s gaze flickered to Ian, staying focused on the red head in his seat.  
“I was spending the night at Ian's, like I did most nights I guess. There were a lot of pills in the kitchen, Sammi asked me to grab hers so she could take it with her drink. I thought I handed her the right one, I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I helped put the little Gallagher in bed, Liam. He likes me a lot for some reason, calls me Mickey Mouse. When i came back downstairs Sammi was passed out and I panicked.”  
“Why’d you panic?”  
Mickey snorted out a small laugh. “I tried to take her pulse and I guess I did it wrong because I didn’t feel anything but seriously what chance did I have? As you know, my juvie record goes way back, my dad’s been in prison for most of my life, I have a kid with a illegal russian whore and on top of that I’m a big ol ‘mo. I learned the hard way, you’re seen as the person people assume you to be. So I put her in the moving crate.”  
“So, Mr.Milkovich, did you intentionally try to kill Miss Gallagher?”  
“No. No, I did not.”  
“No further questions.”

“How did you mix up the pills?” the prosecutor asked, her lips pulled tight, as if she was onto something.  
“I only know Ian’s pills, it was an accident.”  
“Mr.Milkovich, the records say Mr.Gallagher wasn’t home the night you allegedly tried to kill Miss Gallagher. So why were you at the house?”  
Mickey’s face slowly turned red and Connor turned around to look at Ian with a questioning look. Ian shrugged, not seeming to know the answer either.  
“Mr.Milkovich why were you at the house?”  
Mickey was pulling at his lip again and staring at the ground. “I uh, I was sleeping in Ian’s bed.”  
“How come?”  
Mickey’s face impossibly reddened. “Smells like him.”  
“So you just happened to choose to sleep in the Gallagher house the night Miss Gallagher was drugged?”  
Mickey rolled his eyes. “No you dumb fuck, I slept there every night when Ian was with his mom, I was worried.”  
The prosecutor’s eyes widened in surprise but she quickly regained her composure.  
Mickey looked at Connor who shook his head and mouthed ‘stop cussing’. Ian looked shocked, clearly he wasn’t aware of that.  
“Why were you worried?”  
“He didn’t tell me where he was! He didn't have his meds and didn’t answer his phone. I wasn’t with him to protect him.”  
“What are the pills you keep mentioning for?”  
Connor closed his eyes and pushed the palms of his hands over them, silently praying this finished up soon. If the prosecutor said something offensive, there was no doubt that Mickey would blow his lid.  
“His bipolar disorder.”  
“Mr.Gallagher is bipolar?”  
Mickey nodded, slowly clenching his fist on his lap. “He’s fine.”  
“Is it possible that Mr.Gallagher could have hallucinated some of the incidents he recalled in his testimony? You said he didn’t have his meds with him when he disappeared so he couldn’t have been on them when he ‘saw’ Miss Gallagher chase you with the gun.”  
Connor internally groaned as he predicted exactly what was coming next.  
Mickey slammed his fist down on the stand. “No, no it’s not fucking possible. He isn’t crazy! He’s not some fuckin nut job who you can just assume you know everything about!”  
“Mr.Milkovich I’m just trying to establish how reliable Mr.Gallagher’s testimony i-”  
“It’s fucking reliable. What he said happened, happened. You have no fucking right to talk about him like that. You don’t know him.”  
The judge looked at Mickey. “Mr.Milkovich you need to calm down.”  
Mickey’s knuckles were turning white he was clenching his fists so hard and he was hovering over his chair, ready to stand up if he had to. He finally looked at Ian who gave him a small smile and mouthed ‘it's okay.’ Mickey took a deep breath and settled back into his chair.  
“He’s been through too much with this for you to call him fucking crazy. He’s not crazy, he’s Ian.”  
The prosecutor looked lost. “Mr.Milkovich, if Mr.Gallagher dumped you why are you still defending him?”  
Mickey locked his gaze on Ian. He swallowed hard, as if what he was going to say was stuck in his throat. “Because even if he isn’t anymore, I’m still in love with him.”  
“No further questions.”

Mickey’s leg was bouncing nervously as everyone stood in the courtroom, awaiting the verdict.  
Connor hesitantly put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Hey relax, we got this.”  
To his surprise, Mickey didn’t shake him off, he actually gave him half smile. “Hey uh, thanks for not giving up on me.”  
Connor dropped his hand as the jury walked in. His heart rate picked up again as they filed into the rows.  
It felt like the world was going in slow motion, every single one of Connor’s senses were on overdrive. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, feel the sweat on his hands and see the jury preparing to read the verdict.  
After what felt like an eternity a female juror stood up, she was pretty with blonde hair and a small frame.  
“We the jury, find the defendant, Mikhalio Milkovich to be not guilty of the crime of attempted murder....”  
Connor felt all the air rush back into his lungs and he quickly turned to look at Mickey who seemed to be in complete disbelief. He tuned out the rest of the girl’s statement, he heard not guilty and that’s all that mattered.  
“We did it Mickey.” Connor grinned at his now former client who looked up at him.  
“I’m really free?”  
Connor nodded. “You can go home tonight.”  
Suddenly Mickey stood up taller, looking in the crowd who was starting to file out, now that the trial was officially over.  
“Go get him.”  
Mickey gave Connor a small smile and got out from behind their small table. The only thing on his mind right now was Ian. To no one's surprise Ian was already in the aisle, walking toward them. Connor watched Mickey drop his entire tough guy exterior and practically run to his red head. Mickey threw his arms around Ian who effortlessly picked him up. Mickey locked his legs around Ian's waist and buried his face in his neck.  
“This is the only time I’m letting you pick me up like some girl firecrotch. “ Mickey grinned into Ian’s neck.  
Ian let out a small laugh and just held Mickey tighter. “Just shut up for once.”  
Connor couldn’t stop smiling. Now he knew why Annalise was addicted to winning, it was like a high you couldn’t beat with a drug. He took out his phone and decided to text the only person he wanted to share his good news with.  
Be naked by the time I get home  
Connor smirked as he sent it, that should get his point across.  
He started to pack up his briefcase, throwing all the papers inside it.  
He was just finishing when he heard something in front of him.  
“Hey.”  
He looked up to see Mickey and Ian.  
“Hey guys.”  
Ian lightly pushed Mickey’s shoulder who glared at him.  
“Holy fuck you have no patience.”  
“Mickey.”  
“I’m getting there!” Mickey turned back to Connor. “I really don’t have any money to give you as a fuckin thank you or whatever, but Ian wants to know if you and Oliver wanna eat with us.”  
“Not exactly how I would have said it, but like a double date, our treat,” Ian said as Mickey rolled his eyes.  
“He understood when I said it.”  
“I’ll ask Oliver but he’d probably like that...just not tonight, we’re busy.”  
Mickey gave him a knowing smirk. “Don’t worry, us too.”

“If this is what happens everytime I win a case, I’ll be the best lawyer in Philadelphia.” Connor grinned as he flopped next to Oliver on the bed, panting slightly.  
Oliver rolled his eyes as he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them back on. “I still think you’re a sex addict.”  
“I don’t hear you complaining.”  
“Never said I was.”  
They lie there silently for a few moments, catching their breath until Connor spoke up.  
“Hey how would you feel about a double date? With Mickey and Ian.”  
“Seriously? You want me to meet them?”  
“They suggested it, I think we should go.”  
Oliver nodded. “Hey Connor?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ve worked on so many cases before, how come Mickey and Ian are so special to you?”  
Connor looked at Oliver, his gaze rolling over the gorgeous man he somehow managed to have fall in love with him. Despite all the problems they went through, Oliver was still here, in his bed, covered in a thin layer of post sex sweat that somehow made him look even more breathtaking.  
Connor didn’t even have to think, the answer was so clear to him.  
“They kind of remind me of us.”


End file.
